womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends of Lulu
Friends of Lulu was a non-profit, national charitable organization in the United States that operated from 1993 to 2011 to promote readership of comic books by women and the participation of women in the comic book industry. The organization takes its name from Little Lulu, the eponymous comic strip character created by Marjorie Henderson Buell in 1935. In the comics, Lulu often tries to break into the boys' clubhouse, where girls aren't allowed. History In the early 1990s, comic book professionals Trina Robbins, Heidi MacDonald, Deni Loubert, Anina Bennett, and Jackie Estrada banded together to share frustrations, information and aspirations for females in the male-dominated comics industry, and in 1993 they began forming Friends of Lulu at San Diego Comic Con.Estrada, Jackie. "1993 Friends of Lulu organizing meeting in San Diego" photo, Facebook. Published 9 May 2015. Accessed 24 Jan 2019. Robbins recalls that a Cherry Poptart lookalike contest sponsored by the convention was the "last straw" that inspired the creation of the organization.Wilonsky, Robert. "Fatal femmes: Why do women in comics become Women in Refrigerators?" Dallas Observer, Published 18 May 2000. Accessed 24 Jan 2019. At the 1994 San Diego Comic Con, a six-person steering committee (including MacDonald, Bennett, and Estrada, plus Mimi Cruz, Cheryl Harris, and Liz Schiller) was elected to take on the process of incorporation. The first board of directors was elected at San Diego Comic Con 1995.https://web.archive.org/web/19961221023458/http://www.friends-lulu.org:80/ In 1997, the first annual LuluCon was held in California, and the first annual Lulu Awards were also held. Friends of Lulu published a number of books including How to Get Girls (Into Your Store), a guide for comics shop owners on how to make their stores more female-friendly, and Broad Appeal, an anthology of comics by women artists. In September 2000, Friends of Lulu was awarded a grant from the Xeric Foundation to self-publish Friends of Lulu: Storytime. The Girls' Guide to Guys' Stuff, published in 2007, features over 50 female cartoonists presenting their takes on men and their interests. The anthology includes contributions from Roberta Gregory, Abby Denson, Debbie Huey and many others. In September 2007, Valerie D'Orazio was named national president of the Friends of Lulu organization. In August 2010, an interim Board of Directors was established and the 2010 Friends of Lulu Awards were launched on August 8th. The award winners were named in October 2010. Due to the failure of presidents prior to D'Orazio to file the proper annual reports, the IRS revoked the organization's tax-exempt status as a non-profit on May 15, 2010.Tax Exempt Organizations Search, irs.gov. Accessed 24 Jan 2019.Draper Carlson, Johanna. "It’s Official — Friends of Lulu No Longer a Non-Profit Organization, 10 June 2011 The group ceased operating shortly afterwards.Carlson, Friends of Lulu Done and Gone, 30 June 2011 Publications ''Storytime'' (2000) Friends of Lulu Presents: Storytime is an anthology edited by Anne Chang-Blaeske and Phil Yeh as a fundraiser for Friends of Lulu. Publication was funded by the Xeric Grant. Contents Cover by Mary Wilshire Introduction by Nicole Hollander *'A Word From The President' written by Liz Schiller, art by Mary Wilshire *'Interior Illustrations' by Bryan Talbot *'Pi Force' by Janet Hetherington *'To Be A Fish' by Jeremy Johnson *'The Clockwork Family' by Dave Roman *'"Shhh"' by Charlie Boatner *'Renart And The Hams' by Johane Matte *'The Magic Closet' written by Dave Marchman, art by John Douglas *'Who's Da Man?' by Mari Schaal *'The Hero Within' written by Danny DeAngelo, art by Rob Smith, Jr. *'Isle Concord Phaser Face' by Tony Brandl *'Dial I For Imagination' written by Naomi Basner. art by Joan Hilty *'Endless Comic' by Tatiana Gill *'Almost True Funnies' by Eve Corbel *'Shades Of Blue' written by Jim Harris and Rachel Nacion, art by Dan Henrick *'Blue Moon Adventures' by Deborah Ginsberg *'GoGirl!' written by Trina Robbins, art by Anne Timmons *'Slobs Of The World Unite!' by Jen Sorensen *'The Quiet Girl' by Donna Barr *'The Talking Boy' by Donna Barr *'The Artist And The Model' by Lee Binswanger *'How The World Ended In The Year 2000' by Nancy Husari *'Out Of Their Depth' written by Leah Adezio and Elayne Riggs, art by Leah Adezio *'Of A Feather' written by Elayne Riggs, art by Robin Riggs *'Gwendolyn's' by Fink *'The Deer Flame Legacy' by Talitha Nonveiller *'Bronx and Tyro' by Jacque Boivin *'Adeline Marie' by Julie Larson *'Monkey Stuff' by Pam Bliss *'No Sense By The Seashore' by Tobi Greenberg *'A Dose Of Wisdom' by W. A. Peabody *'A Walk In The Park' by Phil Yeh *'Missing Faith' by Michel Lacombe *'Doggie and Jilly: Sad Day Sayings' by Drew Boyton, inked by Larry Blake *'Doggie and Jilly: Talk Show Trouble!' by Drew Boyton, inked by Larry Blake *'Doggie and Jilly: The Itsy, Bitsy...' by Drew Boyton, inked by Larry Blake *'Doggie and Jilly: Blue Hair' by Drew Boyton, inked by Larry Blake *'The Cop Out' by Stephanie Gladden *'Butterfly Lovers' by Sharon Rudahl *'Big-Headed Billy On Education' by Jesse Valentine Yeh ''Broad Appeal'' (2003) Friends of Lulu Presents: Broad Appeal is an anthology released by the New York chapter of Friends of Lulu in 2003. It includes both comics and articles and interviews with women professionals. :The New York chapter of Friends of Lulu presents an anthology of illustrated stories that engagingly showcase the diversity of female artists writing and drawing comics today. From dramatic mystery and humorous fantasy to insightful narratives, this collection offers something for everyone. Comics * Untitled by Sara Varon * She's a Droid! by Becky Cloonan * Beginnings by Raina Telgemeier * The Glue Factory by Jennifer Feinberg * Hair in Our Eyes by Ariel Bordeaux and Ellen Forney * Ammo Pets by Diana Sprinkle * Alva by Miss Lasko-Gross * Kneehigh by Missy Kulik * The Yap by Jen Benka and Kris Dresen * Slowly Becoming Dark by Kris Dresen * Max & Lily in 'Slave to Fashion' by Kris Dresen * Sometimes I Just Want to Rock by Hellen Jo * Jax Epoch by Kirsten Petersen * The Story of Mau by Tamara Pellek, Joe Edkin, and Mark McMurray * Slowpoke by Jen Sorensen * Young Bi Curious Trekkie by Michele Roman * Another One of My Crazy Friends by Abby Denson * Mortician by Jenny Gonzales * From 'Mistress Edwina's Guide to Pookas' by Rachel Hartman * Mice by Mary Minch * Kodachrome by Megan Kelso * The Origin of Mr. Nibblets by Doreen A. Mulryan * What Matters on a Lazy Summer's Day by Lark Pien * girldetectives by Sarah Anderson Lock * The Curse of Mimi by Elena Steier *'Candy-Mouth' by Sarah Newhouse * Sheep Sheep Sleep by June K. * Tired Feet by Amy Kim Ganter * Crazy Cat by Fly and K-9 * Angry Little Girls! by Lela Lee * Illegal Alien! by Vanessa Satone * Alien Watching by Shaenon K. Garrity * Channel Four by Catherine Tutrone * Miss You by Ellen Lindner * Sheagle Rising by Elayne Riggs and Robin Riggs * I Was A Teen-Age Love Zombie! by Janet Hetherington * 50 Years of War in Drawn Books by Donna Barr * Wilde-Beast by Lorraine Schein, Anne Timmons, and Charlie Boatner * Untitled by Shanequa Roberts Articles * Sequential Tart: Strength in Diversity by Lee Atchison * Punk Rock Comix interview with Abby Denson and Jenny Gonzales, by Dave Roman * Doreen A. Mulryan: Monkey Business: interview by Jennifer M. Contino * Jennifer Moore: A Laugh a Minute: interview by Roman * Lela Lee: Acting Angry: interview by Roman * Vanessa Santone: Comics Mind: interview by Contino * Catherine Tutrone: Having Full-Time Fun: interview by Contino ''The Girls' Guide to Guys' Stuff'' (2007) Friends of Lulu Presents: The Girls' Guide to Guys' Stuff is an anthology published by Friends of Lulu in 2007. It features the work of over 50 women, on topics traditionally deemed "guys' stuff", such as ties, pornography, and comics. Contents Introduction by Becky Cloonan *'Too Fucking Cute' by Hellen Jo *'True Tales of a Punk Rock Boy' by Abby Denson *'Take Me Out to the Ballgame' by Lauren Skinner *'Desert Racing' by Vanessa Satone *'Abe the Burping Rooster' by Jannie Ho *'Not Here But Here' by Anneke van Steijn *'Porn' by Lorena Caiazzo *'A Grizzly Subject' by Ashley Erickson and Michelle Silva *'The Miracle Season' by Rina Ayuyang *'My Career as a Closet Crossdresser' by M.K. Czerwiec *'Oly' by Tatiana Gill *'Date of the Dead' by Monica Gallagher *'The Terminator: Romance for the Ages' by Leigh Dragoon *'One of Two Rabbits' by Vicky Hsu and Anita Cheng *'Dad's Philosophy' by Chari Pere *'How I Learned to Say No' by Marion Vitus *'"Sigh..."' by Yali Lin *'Getting It Off My Chest' by Allie Kleber *'The Agony of Da-Feet' written by Diane Colchamiro, art by Hilary Florido *'Game Daze' by Lark Pien *'A Girl's Guide to Playing Video Games in Her Room' by Doreen Mulryan Marts *'Firefly Stalkers: Brand New Love' written by Ron Fitzgerald, art by Danica Novgorodoff *'Women < Men, Women > Men' by Hwan *'One December When I Was Home from College...' by M.K. Reed *'Who Likes Neckties?' by Cathy Leamy *'Chuck: King Among Men' by Dorothy Gambrell *'The Amalgamated Association of Morons Local 6⅞ Women's Auxiliary' by Susanne Shaver *'Legos' by Missy Kulik *'In Utero' by Roberta Gregory *'Gone Huntin'' by Heidi Arnhold *'A Self-Made Man' by Liz Baillie *'Con Survival Guide for Women' by E.J. Barnes *'Music Husbandry' by Emily Flake *'You Catch Frogs as Good as a Boy' by Kipling West *'Brian from Birmingham' by Lene Ask *'How to Talk to Male Celebs!' by Julia Durgee *'Family Vacation' by Tessa Brunton *'Shitler' by Julia Wertz *'I Smell and Other Girls Notice' by Jamaica Dyer *'Figurines' by Agata Laguniak *'Super Macho Xtreme Sports!' by Tamara Streeter *'Field Guide to a Hardcore Show' by Alisa Harris *'Friends with Boys' by Faith Erin Hicks *'Stones' by Niki Smith *'Untitled' by Shayna Yates *'Star Wars Guide' written by Bonnie Burton, art by Cynthia Cummens *'I ♥ Hockey' by Debbie Huey *'Nemi' by Lise Myhre *'The Pokemon Mistress' by Rachel Nabors *'Tool Talk' written by Cynthia Ward, art by Katie Skelly *'A Girl's Guide to Boy Bits' written by Liz Argall, art by Komala Singh *'Telltale' by Rutz *'Comics Are for Me' by Sheryl Schopfer Lulu Awards : See the List of Lulu Award winners article for a complete list of nominees and winners. The Lulu Awards bestowed the Lulu of the Year trophy for overall work; with additional awards (varying over the years) having included the Kimberly Yale Award for Best New Talent; the Volunteer of the Year Award, and both the Women of Distinction Award ("Recognizing those whose work best exemplifies Friends of Lulu’s mission of promoting diversity in comics") and induction into the Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame. The first Lulu Awards were presented at Comic-Con International 1997, and the awards continued to be presented at CCI until 2008, when they moved to MoCCA Fest in New York City. 1997 *Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame: Marie Severin *Lulu of the Year: Trina Robbins (The Great Women Superheroes) *Kim Yale Award for Best New Talent: Jessica Abel (Artbabe) 1998 *Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame: Dale Messick *Lulu of the Year: Action Girl Comics, edited by Sarah Dyer *Kim Yale Award for Best New Talent: Carla Speed McNeil (Finder) 1999 *Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame: Ramona Fradon *Lulu of the Year: Jill Thompson (Scary Godmother) *Kim Yale Award for Best New Talent: Devin Grayson (writer, Catwoman, Black Widow) 2000 *Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame: Marjorie Henderson Buell *Lulu of the Year: Trina Robbins (From Girls to Grrlz: A History of Women’s Comics from Teens to Zines) *Kim Yale Award for Best New Talent: Rachel Hartman (Amy Unbounded) 2001 *Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame: Trina Robbins, Hilda Terry *Lulu of the Year: Trina Robbins and Anne Timmons (GoGirl!) *Kim Yale Award for Best New Talent: Anne Timmons (GoGirl!) 2002 *Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame: Lynn Johnston (For Better or Worse) *Lulu of the Year: Sequential Tart (Marcia Allass – Editor) *Kim Yale Award for Best New Talent: Ashley-Jane Nicholaus (Haven) and Gisèle Lagacé (Cool Cat Studio) *Volunteer of the Year Award: Elayne Riggs (Former President of FoL NY Chapter) 2003 *Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame: Wendy Pini (ElfQuest) *Lulu of the Year: Joe Field (Free Comic Book Day Inaugural Year) *Kim Yale Award for Best New Talent: Raina Telgemeier (Take Out Comics) *Volunteer of the Year Award: Dave Roman (Editor, Broad Appeal) & Chris Kohler (webmaster) 2004 *Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame: Lynda Barry (Ernie Pook's Comeek) *Lulu of the Year: Lea Hernandez, Girlamatic *Kim Yale Award for Best New Talent: Lark Pien (Long Tail Kitty) *Women of Distinction: Maggie Thompson (Editor, Comic Buyer’s Guide) *Volunteer of the Year: Charlie Boatner 2005 *Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame: Rumiko Takahashi *Lulu of the Year: Shaenon K. Garrity & Flight anthology (Kazu Kibuishi, editor) *Kim Yale Award for Best New Talent: Vera Brosgol *Women of Distinction: Heidi MacDonald *Volunteer of the Year: Marc Wilkofsky (New York Chapter) 2006 *Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame: Roberta Gregory (Naughty Bits, Artistic Licentiousness) *Lulu of the Year: Scholastic/Graphix, Publisher (Babysitters Club, Queen Bee, Breaking Up) *Kim Yale Award for Best New Female Talent: Leigh Dragoon (By the Wayside) *Women of Distinction: Diana Schutz (Editor, Dark Horse) *Volunteer of the Year: Donnie Tracey of Gotham City Limits 2007 *Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame: Colleen Doran (A Distant Soil, The Book of Lost Souls) *Lulu of the Year: Abby Denson (She Does What?!) *Kim Yale Award for Best New Female Talent: Rachel Nabors (Rachel the Great) *Women of Distinction: Jennifer de Guzman (Editor-In-Chief, Slave Labor Graphics) *Volunteer of the Year: M.K. Reed and Robin Enrico 2008 *Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame: Nell Brinkley *Lulu of the Year: Marjane Satrapi *Kim Yale Award for Best New Female Talent: Martina Fugazzotto *Women of Distinction: Shelly Bond *Volunteer of the Year: Lee Binswanger 2009 *Female Comic Creators Hall of Fame: Gail Simone *Lulu of the Year: Danielle Corsetto (Girls with Slingshots) *Kim Yale Award For Best New Talent: Kate Beaton (Hark, a Vagrant) *Woman of Distinction: Joanne Carter Siegel *Leah Adezio Award for Best Kid-Friendly Work: Rapunzel’s Revenge, by Shannon Hale, Dean Hale, and Nathan Hale *Best Female Character: Monica Villarreal, from Wapsi Square by Paul Taylor *Volunteer of The Year: Marion Vitus External Links * Friends of Lulu archive on Scribd Sources Category:Organizations